At present, displays or electronic products with touch function interface have become quite common and mature. In addition to resistive touch module, via capacitive touch products, users can perform interactive operation by fingers, capacitive touch exclusive pens or electromagnetic induction pens. The sensing capacitor structure and the wire of the conventional touch element are mainly made of a transparent conductive material. When the capacitive touch exclusive pen or electromagnetic induction pen is used for input operation, the capacitive touch exclusive pens or the electromagnetic induction pens must perform an electrical interaction with the capacitive sensing structure on the touch element to have the function of input operation, therefore, the operation with capacitive touch exclusive pen or the electromagnetic induction pen cannot be manipulated on the general paper, a writing interface without power supply or non-electrical to achieve digitalized record and data transmission purpose, so that the conventional analog paper writing media is not able to achieve good integration with electronic digitalized touch products.